


Taking care of more than laundry

by TaleaCorven



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Elias' attempt at taking care of Bayley's household goes wrong. However, she has more important news for him.





	Taking care of more than laundry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatBohoFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/gifts).



Elias was a late riser. So he wasn't surprised that he didn't find Bayley next to him when he woke up. She was probably already up and busy, taking a shower or making breakfast. He felt a bit guilty. But this was still her apartment. He'd moved in a few weeks ago, but it was just a test for now. They wanted to see if they could really live together. He still had his own apartment and could always go back if they realized that they weren't ready for this yet.

He was sure if that happened, it would be Bayley's decision. Just one year ago he'd never thought he would ever fall in love with someone for real. He'd always been a drifter, moving from town to town, from woman to woman. But then Bayley had come along. It had been a coincidence – or maybe destiny? Only because Samoa Joe had been injured, he'd been able to become Bayley's tag team partner in the Mixed Match Challenge.

Elias had never wanted to live together with someone else. He loved his freedom. But he'd realized that he loved Bayley even more, and he enjoyed every moment he could spend with her. He loved going to bed with her. He loved to see her smile in the morning. He loved to be surrounded by things that belonged to her, that were a part of her life.

However, he wasn't sure if she would feel the same for him. He knew he could be grumpy, difficult at times. He shook his head and went to the bathroom. Bayley wasn't there. So she was probably in the kitchen. He took a quick shower and got dressed.

When he arrived in the kitchen, he was surprised. Bayley wasn't there either. Instead, he found a note on the table: _"Good morning, Sunshine!"_ Elias huffed. He knew she was being sarcastic – probably... or maybe not? He continued to read: _"I'm sorry, but I have to run some errands. I already had breakfast. So don't wait for me. Love, xoxoxo Bayley."_

He sighed again and looked at the still laid table. He felt like a nuisance again. Had Bayley gone grocery shopping? He could've helped her...

Nonetheless, he sat down and poured himself a cup of tea. After breakfast, he decided to make himself useful. But what could he do? He was rarely at home; so he had a housekeeper who did most of the housework.

Cleaning? No, Bayley did a great job at that. It didn't look dirty at all. He went through the apartment and then resolved to put some clothes in the washing machine. That didn't seem too complicated.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Bayley came home, Elias dashed toward her, looking slightly distraught. "Thank goodness you're here!" She blinked while he was gesturing with his hands in front of her. "I accidentally turned all the laundry pink!"

He felt terrible. She'd only left him alone for a few hours, and he'd already ruined everything. However, she didn't appear as angry as he'd expected. "Hey, calm down," she said and ran her fingers through her hair. "That's..." She took a deep breath. "Elias, I gotta talk to you."

His eyes widened. She was mad. Now she would kick him out. He swallowed while they went to the kitchen. Bayley put her bag on a chair and took off her coat. "Listen..." she started. But then she turned her gaze away and bit the nail of her thumb. She had news and she wasn't sure how Elias would react. She looked at him again. "I was at the doctor... I had some symptoms, and I know I could've taken a test before. But I wanted to be sure..."

Elias stared at her. Was she sick? How had he not noticed it? What kind of boyfriend was he that he didn't notice when there was something wrong with his love?

She took another deep breath before she finally said, "I'm pregnant."

His heart skipped a beat and he couldn't help smiling broadly. "Really? You're pregnant? That's wonderful!"

Bayley chuckled with relief. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

He carefully placed his hand on her belly. "Does that mean we'll need a lot of pink clothes?" he joked.

She laughed. "I don't know yet. But..." She tried to look strict. "You know you'll have to take me shopping and buy me new clothes soon?!" However, she was too happy about the news to really care about his little mishap at the moment. So she couldn't hide a smile.

Elias, though, had never stopped smiling anyway. He shrugged. "Yeah, I think I'll manage."

Usually, he hated shopping. But he knew he would have to take on greater responsibility, and he wanted to be ready for it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post (@dresupi).  
> Prompt: _"Thank Goodness You’re Here! I accidentally turned all the laundry pink!"_


End file.
